


Don't Kiss Me Goodbye Again

by JellyfishJayJay



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishJayJay/pseuds/JellyfishJayJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panty Anarchy finds herself a long ways away from Daten City and the Host Club, by Tamaki's say, is eager to lend a helping hand. But by the time they raise enough for a flight back home, will she even want to leave? </p>
<p>Based off of both animes only and set in a time after each series end. </p>
<p>{Spoiler for those who haven't seen Panty and Stocking plus Garterbelt} </p>
<p>This does include Pantys death at the end of PSG, but this is after she (assuming) would have been put back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Kiss Me Goodbye Again

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on updating this when I can, because this is something I want to personally write, whether anyone else is reading it or not. I would love for views and comments and everything is super appreciated. Only leave constructive criticism, negative comments without being constructive will be ignored. I haven't wrote fanfiction, or even wrote any piece of work, for several years so this will be rusty. But bare with me. I'll try my hardest to make it worth the read!

It all started when she felt a scrawny twig jabbing at the right side of her back and continuously getting caught in her hair. She groaned in to the grass beneath her, quietly, as the sound of a phone dialing above her covered the noise.  

"Kyouya-" She heard a voice call in confusion.  

 _That's not my name?_ She thought tiredly. And then the twig came back. And then she realized. _What's with the fucking twig?_ Her blue eyes shot open wide in confusion, frantically looking up towards the looming sky and down towards the sprinkler moist ground.  

"What the fuck!?-" She gasped hurriedly, deeply as she jumped up at a startling pace in to a sitting position. Her head throbbed from the quick movement and she felt faint, but she snapped her attention towards the limp twig and its wielder. Who in turn did a defensive screech and toss action, arms up and phone thrown across from her. 

 Their eyes locked in fear of each other as he cautiously grabbed his phone from the cement, bringing it up to his face and mumbling, "I'll call you back-" Before closing the phone and setting it down. 

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded immediately.  

And he almost automatically offered a small charming smile, awkwardly laughing under his breath, "Why I'm Tamaki Suoh.  And who are you my dear?" 

"Panty." 

His soft eyes lit at the name, probably not taking her seriously, and extended a hand to her, "Well, Panty, it's nice to meet you. Can I help you up?" 

She looked down to the hand with narrowed eyes, "Likewise." She swiped his hand away with a wave of her own, getting to her knees and dusting at her short red dress angrily, "Where am I?" 

"Well," He started, just watching her with a curious gaze, "Right now. You're in front of my house. But. More importantly, where are you suppose to be?" 

"Suppose to be?" She retorted, "Sure as fuck not here." Panty brought herself to an aching stand, she continued to try and clean herself off, only pausing when the boy in front of her himself rose. He was much taller than imagined. And her hues had to follow him up along the way. His hair was blonde, paler than her own, and his eyes were just as blue. Handsome. A noise caught in the back of her throat when she breathed in and at this point she couldn’t stop staring up at him with a slightly ajar mouth.  

He smiled wide and waved slightly away from her face to catch her attention, "Do you need any help?" 

She nodded, biting down on her lip in a crooked smirk, "I think you might need to give me cpr, if you know what I mean~"  

"Sure," He chuckled, turning his back to her, "Here, come inside and get cleaned up so you can get home."  

Panty snorted that he just shrugged it off, she herself giving a playful chuckle, "Are you going to take me home yourself?" 

"That depends," He answered her as he started walking in the direction of the house, chin up with a gentle smirk, "Do you need help getting there?" 

"Naturally." She flirted.  

"Then of course."  

She has to blink at the sight of inside his place, more like palace, following along distractedly and tripping a little over herself every step or so, she made sure to bat her lashes when addressed and takes the very little opportunities there are to strike him with her charm, "So," She chirped from behind a closed door as she was slipping into what was...a hideous upchucked peeps yellow dress, "Where'd you get this ugly old thing?" 

"Oh that?" He sounded from the hallway, shrugging to himself, "We have some lying around. They're just the standard female uniforms for Ouran Academy." 

"So I'm assuming the majority of your student body is blind, huh?" 

"I'm glad you like it." He laughed, "You have quite the opinion, you know? More so than any girls I've ever met." 

"See that's just the thing," She tightened the white cuffs on her wrists in a pause as she went to exit the room, grinning when she opened the door, giving him a quick wink, "I'm a woman." 

"Isn't that what I said?" He scratched at the back of his head, barely even looking her over but smiling brightly anyways, "Perfect fit." 

"Sadly," She snorted, looking down to herself with a grimace, "I guess I can make grandma's crusty old couch cushions work." 

"H-" He started in reply but was caught off guard by the sound of doors down the stairs opening, raising a brow and looking down in that direction, "I wonder who that could-" He was once again cut as the phone he chucked at her earlier started vibrating in his pocket, quickly picking it up with a curious expression and answering, "Hello?" 

She heard a murmured male voice sound from the other end, and her savior smiled, turning towards the grand staircase they followed up here, gesturing for her to follow as he hung up the phone. She didn't hesitate, but willingly started after him, "Who was that?" 

"It seems my call earlier worried a friend of mine and so he's decided to grace us with his presence." He stated in a calm amusement.  

"Kyouya," She said, "Figures you'd be gay.." 

And he started laughing as they were mid stairs, "I'm sorry?" 

She shrugged, "It's pretty fucking obvious. I mean, c'mon, you didn't even try peeking while I was changing. Not sure how much more obvious it can get." 

"I-" He looked back to her in embarrassment, his face flushing a light red and stuttering, "I am not...I'm not....you know...I'm just a gentleman. A man should never watch a lady undress!" He tried to convince her, closing his eyes and turning back around, "And a lady shouldn't talk about such things either." 

"Who are you to say what a lady should and shouldn't do?" She rolled her eyes and passed him on the steps, blowing him off with a smirk, "I'm more lady than you'll ever meet, maybe it's time for you to open your god damn eyes and stop trying to play the whole school boy act. It was cute at first but now it's getting a little pathetic." 

She started to pace a little ways ahead of him. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped softly when she felt her hand being jerked back by the wrist, "Hey!" She called in surprise, swinging around with her other hand as if to hit him, "What do you think you're doing, ass!" Panty was halted though, her insult and attack froze when her eyes met his and she suddenly felt the need to drool. She blinked and shook her head to clear her thoughts and give him an angered expression, "Some gentleman huh?" 

"My apologies," He quickly, nervously let go of her and straightened himself out, "But, I noticed you weren't carrying your dress on the way down. I was afraid you would trip and hurt yourself. And I couldn't let that happen due to my offensive words..." 

"Huh?" She looked down, rubbing at her wrist, "I wasn't offended. If anything you should be the offended one." Panty ignored his kindness and looked away, "Thanks, or whatever, I guess."  

A smile formed over his lips and before he could reply, "It's almost incredibly rude to keep a guest waiting," Sounded his visitor from the bottom floor, causing both of their heads to pop up in attention.  

"Damn," She breathed at the sight. He was tall as well, but not as welcomingly charming as Tamaki. Dark haired and uninvitingly luring brown eyes behind glasses, he was something to look at. And Panty wanted to melt but before she could liquify she heard Tamaki chuckle. 

"We were just on our way down."  

"Sure you were," The presumed Kyouya stated, "Is this the reason you called?" He addressed towards Panty, his eyes scanning over the female in observation as the two made their way completely down. 

"She was," Tamaki smiled, making introductions, "Kyouya, this is Panty. Panty this is Kyouya." 

"Panty?" Kyouya cocked a brow, "Is that your real name?" 

"You mean you haven't heard of me?" She played, looking between the two.  

"I'm sorry I haven't," Kyouya gave a small smile, turning his attention to Tamaki and sighing, "And where did you happen to find...this...Miss Panty?" 

"She was lying outside in the dirt, I'm not sure how she..got on the grounds without someone...noticing," He trailed at the thought, furrowing his brows and looking over at her, "How..did you get here?" 

"I still don't know where /here/ is." She shrugged, "But consider it a sort of blessing that I made it." 

"Made it?" Kyouya questioned.  

"From Heaven," She stated plainly, as if that was an ordinary thing to ordinary people, "I fell. All the way from there, right here in to your pathetic little private school boys life." 

The boys blinked at what they thought was a joke, both glancing at each other to see which one would say something. Tamaki ended up clearing his throat and laughing softly, "And where were you suppose to land, angel?" 

"Daten City, probably, go figure he'd send me back to that hell hole." 

"Daten City?" Kyouya laughed quite noticeably, shaking his head, "You must be mistaken. Daten City is in America. You, right now, are in Bunkyō. As in Tokyo. As in Japan. You're a long ways away from home if that's where you're suppose to be." 

"What?" Her eyes widened, "Fucking shit-" She paused and crossed her arms, "Are you being serious with me? Because if you're trying to play a fucking jok-" 

"I assure you we are being completely serious, my dear." Tamaki gave her a soft look. Something close to sympathy.  

She huffed, "Fucking figures. Guys like you couldn't possibly be American." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. 

Kyouya adjusted his glasses, "While I.. take that as a compliment, the more pressing matter here is still the fact that..well..you're here." 

"Yeah, and?" Panty snapped. 

"Well exactly how do you plan on getting home?" Kyouya pointed out, looking over at Tamaki first then back at her, "Do you have any of your belongings? Passport? Credit card?"  

"Do I look like I fucking have anything?" She retorted. Unbelievable. She could hardly remember what happened before or even the reason for being dropped, beamed, thrown, out of heaven and this asshole expected God to just magically send her down with a fucking passport. She shrugged angrily, "It's probably all back in Daten City." 

"We could get them shipped here," Tamaki offered kindly, "I wouldn't mind paying for that. Do you have anyone at home who could send them?" 

"Maybe." She said a little defeated. She didn't remember. She didn't know anymore.  

"Well, maybe is good enough for now," Tamaki smiled. 

"For now." Kyouya repeated, "But there's still the matter of a flight back to Daten City, last minute, being far out of the budget for someone who has no money on them." 

"The host club could help finance a ticket for Miss Panty. It's the least we could do-" 

"I'm afraid that doesn't fit in the clubs budget. Unless you were willing to cut some other expenses." Kyouya stated, "And how do we even know she's who she says she is?" 

"Are you calling me a liar?" Panty declared, bringing herself back in the picture after they were talking like she wasn't standing right before them, "I mean," She pursed her lips, "I'm not asking for a fucking handout. But I'm who I say I am. And there is hard core fucking evidence, just look on the internet." 

"I don't think there will be any need for that," Tamaki chuckled nervously, trying to avoid potential tension, "I'm willing to help Miss Panty get home, no matter the costs. I'm sure there must be someone in Daten who misses her greatly." 

"Where do you expect to come up with that kind of money, Tamaki?" Kyouya furrowed his brows in financial concern, "Assuming we can even get her passport shipped any time soon." 

"You know you have some god damn ner-" 

"She'll work for it," Tamaki interrupted quickly, grinning, "We offered the same to Haruhi. I would like to give Miss Panty the same chance." 

"Listen," Panty tried to protest again. 

"You did say you didn't want a handout," Kyouya stated to silence her again, sighing at the fact, "Fine." He agreed reluctantly, "But she is a girl. We have a strictly male only host count-" 

"She'll simply work behind the scenes," Tamaki looked over at her, smiling when she just blinked at him, obviously confused, "She won't be registered at Ouran anyways. She can just come by before and after the clubs open hours, help set up and take down." 

"How does that make us any money?" Kyouya argued, "Tamaki, you're not-" 

"We'll all just work harder." Tamaki declared with a determined glance at Kyouya. He was always the type to help those who needed it and there was no point in disagreeing when he set his mind on something, "Kyouya," Tamaki lowered his voice, as if pleading but not quite, "I know she ended up on my front lawn for a reason."  

Kyouya sighed, "Alright. But she's your," He poked Tamakis chest, "Responsibility."  

Tamaki grinned at Kyouyas serious nature, "Yes, sir." He chuckled, looking over to the questioning expression of the female blonde, "Don't worry. We'll take good care of you and get you home as soon as possible." 

"My hero," Panty made an attempt at a smile, mixed with a grimace and looked away, "I can take care of myself, you know." 

"I know." He agreed, "I would just rather you didn't have to." 

"While this is all very charming," Kyouya stated, "I suppose I should be going. I thought this was going to be something more important." 

"What an ass-" Panty not so much mumbled under her breath. 

Kyouya glanced in her direction with an irritated shine in his eyes, clearing his throat and turning on his heel, "Try not to be too late for school, Tamaki." 

And they watched him walk away before Panty snorted, "What's up his ass?" 

"You'll have to forgive Kyouya," Tamaki chuckled, "He's not much of a morning person." 

"More like not much of person," She grumbled, shaking her head, "What am I suppose to do while you're at school then, huh?" 

"Oh, right," Tamaki hummed, "You could stay here in the meantime, if you wanted to-" 

"And do what?" 

"Well," He hesitated, "Perhaps you should just come to school with me, then. You could stay in the library until I come to get you. Would you be willing to do that?" 

"What the hell am I suppose to do in a library?" 

The question held in her mind the entire limo ride sat across from him in the back. It was a ride fit for Panty, no doubt. But the silence was killing her libido. Not really, that was almost impossible, but metaphorically he was somehow slowing down her advances. He didn't seem like the type to put out but Panty wanted to change that. She stared through the beginning of their cruise. Watching him make sitting there and just breathing look elegant as fuck. But at some point he looked over at her and smiled, and so she smiled too, and figured he would take more than just dropping her panties to get in the sack. So she turned her attention out the dimmed windows. The neighborhoods they passed were very different from those back in Daten City. They didn't pass a single sex shop.  

Inside of the boasted Ouran Academy Panty looked every which way as he was pointing out things he assumed she would want to know about but so clearly didn't. She saw courtyards and staircases, statues and paintings, but her crystal eyes kept wandering when a boy passed, finding that sight to be much more worthy of appreciation. Though none quite as beautiful as the arm candy she followed, all a lot less of the gentleman kind. She caught their eyes looking her over as they passed and when they made their way back up her long figure, she saw the curiosity, the boyish crave in the gaze. And to subtly feed the fire she would nip at the corner of her mouth, maybe a wink, and mouth something sweet before Tamaki would make a turn or even bring his attention back over to her where she would immediately pretend to be interested, nodding.  

The path to the library from the main entrance was maybe only a building or so over, not a long walk at all with tall legs, and Panty made a satisfying trail of ogling boys along the way for her to be content when Tamaki touched her hand in farewell, "Wait for me here, angel. I'll be back after the last class of the day." 

Panty gave a grumble, "I'll try to be here, I guess." 

She turned towards the massive collection of literature when he left, sighing to herself and taking a few steps towards a shelf. She looked around from that point and noticed the place was empty. Probably because it wasn't needed or even needed to be monitored during class hours at a prissy private school like this one. She pulled a book from its place and opened it, looking down to the small print and seething quietly, closing the leather and placing it on a studying table nearby. Panty looked up towards a large clock on the wall. Only a few minutes had passed.  

"God damn it," She plopped in to a seat, leaning back against one of the large bookshelves and propping her feet up on the table, not caring that the yellow monstrosity of a dress filtered up to her thighs to reveal the white leggings she was forced to wear underneath.It was still hard to believe she was here. She closed her eyes. It's still kind of fuzzy how she ended up here in the first place, maybe that was why she wasn't freaking out, or even  aruging the idea of being a fucking sort of slave to their club of queers or whatever. The last thing she remembered was Geek boy and...Hells Gate..and...Her head started hurting and she cringed, crossing her arms over her chest. It still doesn't explain why she was back in Heaven before being here, even if it was only for what felt like moments. She remembered being back up there after everything had gone down in Daten City. _She remembered the light pulling her in and the warmth. But as soon as she felt comforted she felt pain and cold damp grass beneath her._  

"Miss Panty-" 

Panty gasped at the sound of her name, jumping out of surprise and nearly tipping over in her chair. She caught herself by leaning forward quickly and slamming the four wooden seat stands back on to the floor, "What the fuck!?" She growled, then groaned, leaning on her arms to rub at her head, "What the fuck, man?" 

"I'm sorry Miss Panty, I-" Tamaki laughed apologetically, "I didn't mean to wake you. Are you alright?" 

"Nh-" She rubbed at her left eye to adjust to the lighting, looking over at him, "What time is it?" 

"It's already 3:30. You must have fell asleep reading," He smiled softly, offering her a hand, "Can I help you up?" 

"I wouldn't be caught dead reading," And just as she had this morning panty rejected the assist, forcing herself to stand on her own and balance after her unintentional sleep, "Let's just get this over with." 

"I assure you we won't abuse your kindness, Miss Panty. It'll just be simple tasks and we'll have earned enough for your plane back home in no time." Tamaki said and began to escort her in to the halls where everyone stared again. But she wasn't sure if it was at her or him anymore. But every pair of eyes were on them, even when they turned away to whisper to each other behind hands. She looked up to him as they journeyed through all the teenagers heading to wherever they needed to be. And she could swear that with every glance he only became more majestic. In a way, she saw a much more tight ass male version of herself in him. With the blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, and being perfect. They were a match made in heaven if heaven ever did allow a match to be made.  

"So what is it you do at this club of yours?" She asked distractedly as she gave soft flirtatious looks at those who jaws dropped and eyes popped at the very sight of her.  

"It's where handsome young men come to entertain the young ladies here at Ouran Academy." He announced proudly.  

"So like...a strip club?" 

Tamaki looked at her with the same pink face he gave her this morning, "We do not strip. It’s much more than that." 

"So it’s a brothel? I can do that." 

"It's not that either," He couldn't help but laugh awkwardly, trying to steer away from the topic, "It will just be much easier to show you rather than try to explain it." And with that he brought himself to a halt at the end of a hallway, in front of a door with a choral room #3 sign hanging above it, going to open the door for them. 

"You're a show choir-" She started when the large entrance swung open at the twist of his hand. Panty didn't even bother finishing her insult because the moment she was in line of sight boys that she had never met before in the same uniforms as Tamaki and Kyouya came to woo her with smiles and held out hands. She blinked at the showcase, looking a little dumbfounded, "Do I have to pay for this?" She looked over at Tamaki.  

Who laughed and waved at the boys, "This is Miss Panty," He stated as he started guiding her in so they could close the doors, "I'm sure Kyouya has already mentioned her addition to the host club."  

"Yeah, but he didn't mention she would look like this," Panty looked over at where the assumed compliment came from, catching the eyes of a pixie cut ginger, but before anyone said anything else, the pixie cut copy of him commented with a snicker,  

_"Yeah, we figured she'd at least be_ _attractive~"_


End file.
